Six Knot International Tournament
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: The Phoarth Region is holding their annual Six-Knot Co-op Pokemon Tournament. But this year, they're inviting trainers to compete from all the other regions. This tournament is unlike any other tournament. Six trainers must team together in this tournament and face other teams of six. (OC Submissions are open).
1. Phoarth Info

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86/King Reeses here.**

 **This is going to be a tournament styled story, different from what I normally write. This also means that there will be lots of OCs.**

 **I have already gotten permission from three users to use their OCs for this story.**

 **List of current accepted/permission granted OCs:**

 **Eileen Miller, Rebekah D'Arciola and Ruby Tallier are owned by Queenspeller/Legal Eagle53.**

 **Imperious and Rose are owned by Hareta Kuso.**

 **Brianna Hisey is owned by Raven girl321.**

 **There will be some existing characters in the story, but I haven't decided which ones yet.**

 **There will be a fan made region and fakemon in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

 **Story Title: Six Knot Co-op International Pokemon Tournament**

 **Story Summary: The Phoarth Region is holding their annual Six-Knot Co-op Pokemon Tournament. But this year, they're inviting trainers to compete from all the other regions. This tournament is unlike any other tournament. Six trainers must team together in this tournament and face other teams of six.**

 **Brief Prologue:**

 **The Phoarth region is a far off region separate from the main six regions. Phoarth is located west of Unova and is located northeast of the Orre region. Like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, Phoarth has the gym challenge and an Elite Four. But the only difference with Phoarth is you're required to earn 18 gym badges instead of eight in order to compete in the Phoarth League tournament.**

 **Phoarth also has it's own separate league rules, which means that they don't follow the orders of Charles Goodshow.**

 **The Phoarth Region is divided into three parts with each part having six of the eighteen gyms. There's south Phoarth, central Phoarth and North Phoarth. The capital of Phoarth is Madwist City, which borders southern and central Phoarth. The region's largest city is Harambee City, which is located in southeastern Phoarth. Harambee City is divided into four segments, Northwest Harambee, Northeast Harambee, Southwest Harambee and Southeast Harambee.**

 **The region's most notable event is the annual Six Knot Tournament. The Six Knot Tournament is a co-op style tournament where six trainers must team up to face off against other teams of six. This year's Six Knot Tournament will be different. Unlike past tournaments, the board of the Phoarth League has decided to invite trainers from the other regions to compete in this year's tournament, naming it the first ever Six Knot Co-op International Tournament. The tournament will be held in Madwist Stadium, home of the Phoarth League.**

 **That's it for the intro of the region.**

 **OC Submissions are open. I may or may NOT do pairings outside of both of Hareta Kuso's OCs being paired together already. This will NOT be a harem fic, so only one pairing per OC**

 **OC Submission form is below:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Preferred Pairing: (If I do pairings)**

 **Preferred Five Tournament Teammates: (Can't be all champions/elites).**

 **Pokemon On Hand: (No Legendaries)**

 **Pokemon In Rotation: (No Legendaries)**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Ch 2 Arrival in Phoarth

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **Before I begin this chapter, there were several of you that submitted OCs that want some of the same team members. It's impossible to give you all the same team members, so I will be assigning most of the teammates so that all the OCs are not on one team.**

 **As for those that nickname your pokemon, I will allow your OCs to nickname just one of your pokemon so that I don't have to keep up with a million different nicknamed pokemon.**

 **List of current accepted/permission granted OCs:**

 **Eileen Miller, Rebekah D'Arciola and Ruby Tallier are owned by Queenspeller/Legal Eagle53.**

 **Imperious and Rose are owned by Hareta Kuso.**

 **Brianna Hisey is owned by Raven girl321.**

 **Scythe Sasin is owned by Emerald Night 117.**

 **Carter Bolt is owned by MEWTWO is awesome.**

 **Chapter 1. Arrivals and Registration**

A very large ship is making it's way through a large body of water. It's currently early afternoon and the sun is beaming down on the water, giving it a shiny glow as several water type pokemon are swimming without a care in the world. In the cloudless sky, a flock of pokemon that are about a 1'8 big, dull yellow colored body, pale pink feather tips and tail feathers, dark gray talons, a light brown colored beak with a lead like point. It's eyes are black.

Several of the occupants on the ship are eagerly standing on the front deck as land finally comes into view. These occupants on the ship are anxious for one thing. And that's the Six Knot International Tournament. The region that they're approaching is the Phoarth Region.

In what seemed like several hours, the ship had finally anchored in Harambee City Port, which is located in the southeast segment of the city. When the ship anchored, there was a woman that stands at a towering 6'1, white skin, long black hair with part of it covering her right eye and green eyes. The woman is wearing a white t-shirt under a green army jacket, army green pants and black combat boots. The tall woman has a very serious look on her face and has her arms crossed.

People begin to disembark from the large ship and into the town. Once everyone had stepped foot into the town, the woman took out a whistle and blew it to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone!" The woman shouted, "My name is Rebekah D'Arciola. To ensure that everyone is here that's supposed to be here, I need all of you to please present me with your invitation letters."

A young man with light brown skin, dark brown spiky hair and squinty eyes jumped forward and his squinty eyes turned to hearts. "Oh Rebekah, fate has brought us together for me to present you with a special love requ-OUCH!" The spiky haired man was cut off when Rebekah kneed him in the nose, giving him a bad nose bleed.

Rebekah glared down at the downed man as everyone in the audience looked on with fear in their eyes. The angry woman reached down and pulled out a white envelope from the man's vest pocket and took the letter out. "Brock Slate of Pewter City, I'm going to personally enjoy having you along for this tournament." Rebekah said with an evil look on her face.

Brock, now recovered from his nose injury, has a look of fear on his face. The rest of the invitees handed Rebekah their invite letters. Once all the letters were collected, Rebekah spoke again.

"Okay, now that I have all the invite letters, a shuttle will take all of you to Madwist City where the tournament will be taking place." Rebekah said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Madwist City, Phoarth:**

Madwist City is the capital of the Phoarth region. It may not be the biggest city in Phoarth, but it is where the Phoarth League headquarters are located. It's also the location for the annual Phoarth Leauge tournament and the Six Knot Tournament. All of Phoarth's government offices are located in Madwist City. Madwist City has an airport, but it only takes you to the Orre Region.

The shuttle has reached a very large resort building that stands at sixty feet tall and is a red brick building. The building is fifteen stories high. The bottom floor of the hotel is the pokemon center. The second floor is the games, arcade/lounge area, floors three to fourteen is where the trainers not native to Phoarth will be sleeping, while the fifteenth floor is where all the Phoarth natives competing in the tournament will be staying.

The participants are now piling out of the shuttle busses, but one of the participants got lost in the crowd, and when the crowd finally disappeared, a lone trainer remained. The lone trainer that remained is a young woman about eighteen years of age, short brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. She's wearing a pair of eyeglasses, a black t-shirt, blue jeans and blue and black sneakers. The young woman has a shy look on her face and has a shiny Litleo standing beside her in a protective stance.

The young woman took a deep breath before speaking. "Well Litleo, are you ready to head inside?" The young woman asked in a timid tone.

Litleo nodded his head. But before the two could head inside, they were stopped. "Hey, are you lost, young lady?" A female voice asked.

Walking into view is a young woman with shoulder length brown hair tied in a ponytail, light skin and sea green eyes. She's wearing a neon blue nurse's hat with a bright red cross sign, matching neon blue nurse's outfit with a knee length skirt and black heels.

"My name is Nurse Anne," The woman now known as Nurse Anne stated, "I'm about to start my shift for the tournament. We can walk in together if you want."

The young lady hesitated because Litleo stated growling at the nurse. "Litleo, calm down." The young woman ordered.

"I see that he's protective of you," Nurse Anne stated, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Brianna, Brianna Hisey," The young woman now known as Brianna said, "And where's Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Anne laughed a bit before responding. "Oh, here in the Phoarth Region, all the nurses are Nurse Annes, and instead of Officer Jennys, we have Officer Cindys." Nurse Anne stated.

"Oh, okay." Brianna said.

With that, the two entered the large building.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I know not much happened in this chapter, but I want to allow more people to submit OCs.**

 **The OC form is at the bottom of the previous chapter.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
